Atrapada
by MikariStar
Summary: Lucca se queda atrapada en los tiempos oscuros donde se encuentra con Magus. Lucca x Magus


Atrapada

Resumen: Lucca se queda atrapada en los tiempos oscuros donde se encuentra con Magus. Lucca x Magus

Lucca había hecho una nueva llave del tiempo y fue a probarla. Todo parecía estar en orden hasta que Lucca llego a los tiempos de reino Zeal. "Ups, se me olvido. Después de aquella gigantesca ola no quedo más que una pequeña isla con el portal pero desde aquí no puedo llegar al pueblo. Mejor me voy." Lucca estaba dispuesta a irse pero la llave no funcionaba. "Esto no me gusta nada, la llave del tiempo esta defectuosa. Aunque mirándolo del lado bueno al menos no exploto como algunos de mis inventos." Después de examinar la llave Lucca encontró el problema y habría que cambiarle una pieza para que sirviera pero Lucca no traía piezas de repuesto. "¿Que hago? Como regreso a mi tiempo si no le dije a nadie que iba a viajar. Seguramente ni se les ocurre que estoy en otro tiempo." Lucca miro a su alrededor sin saber que hacer pero vio algo raro entre la nieve. Fue a ver lo que era y encontró un teletransportador como los que se usaban en Zeal aceptó que este estaba en muy mal estado. Lucca salto en el y para su sorpresa funciono. Pero el problema fue la llevo al Palacio del Océano. "Este sitio se puede derrumbar en cualquier momento. Yo mejor me voy." Pero al teletransportador se le había acabado la energía. "Dejo de estar atrapada en una isla para estar atrapada en unas ruinas bajo el océano. Esto va de mal en peor." Lucca comenzó a buscar otra salida pero no había nada de luz y Lucca no sabia por donde iba. Tampoco se dio cuenta de que había alguien más allí hasta que se tropezó. "¡AH!"

"Deja de gritar así sin razón" Dijo una voz conocida.

"¿Magus eres tu? No se ni por donde voy." Dijo Lucca.

"Si no puedes caminar bien sin luz porque no haces una antorcha" Dijo Magus sonando tan enojado como siempre. Magus recogió el primer palo de madera que alcanzo en el piso. Había muchos escombros tirados. Magus uso la magia de fuego para encender la antorcha. "Tu también puedes usar el fuego."

"Como no se me ocurrió eso. Pero estoy perdida. ¿Sabes como salir?" Preguntó Lucca.

"Deberías salir por donde mismo entraste. Yo vine por el teletransportador que lleva a la colina cerca del pueblo" Dijo Magus.

"Yo vine por el que esta cerca del portal mi llave del tiempo se dañó y me quede atrapada pero tal vez pueda arreglarla si consigo los materiales. ¿Por donde es la salida?" Explicó Lucca.

"Vete hasta el final del pasillo, dobla a la izquierda, luego entra por la segunda puerta que veas. Después dobla a la derecha y entra por la quinta puerta. Encontraras un salón bastante grande, vete por la puerta del centro y sigue derecho hasta que llegues al final del pasillo. Vete a la derecha y llegaras a un salón parecido al anterior pero mas pequeño, sube las escaleras y dobla a la izquierda. Entra por la segunda puerta y allí esta el teletransportador" Magus hizo una pausa después de explicar todo eso muy rápido. "¿Que me miras no tenias prisa?"

"¿Y crees que me voy a acordar de todo eso? Me voy a perder por el resto de mi vida." Dijo Lucca.

"Tengo mejores cosas que hacer que estar aquí parado dándote explicaciones así que encuentra el camino tu sola" Magus le dejo la antorcha la Lucca y se fue.

Lucca corrió hasta alcanzar a Magus. "No me quiero perder así que me voy contigo." Magus siguió su camino. Estaba buscando pistas que lo llevaran hasta Schala. Lucca lo siguió silenciosamente pero al no encontrar nada Magus finalmente regreso a la salida. Lucca apago la antorcha y se dirigió al pueblo pero no logro encontrar nada de lo que buscaba. Ya estaba temiéndose que estuviera atascada en el pasado para siempre. "Magus estas buscando a Schala verdad, yo te ayudare." Claro que Magus no quería aceptar ayuda pero no le quedo mas remedio. Ya había pasado una hora y Lucca seguía a Magus pero sintió que alguien más los seguía. Miro y se trataba de un pequeño gato azul. Con tal de mantener a Lucca ocupada Magus le dijo a Alfador que se fuera con ella y el obedeció.  
Lucca lo cargo al gato y siguió su camino. Ya se hacia tarde y pronto estaría oscuro. No había ninguna pista de donde podría estar Schala y estaban bastante lejos del pueblo. "Vamos a acampar"

"Hazlo tu si quieres" Dijo Magus.

"Si como no y tu sigues y me dejas perdida. Que no sabes que se supone que los amigos" Dijo Lucca. Y así la discusión siguió por media hora.

"Esta bien cállate ya que me vas a dejar sin oídos. Vamos a pasar la noche aquí y no me molestes." Al final Magus se rindió.

Lucca se quedo dormida con Alfador en sus brazos y Magus aprovechó la oportunidad para irse. Al otro día Lucca se encontró sola con Alfador y al principio no supe que hacer pero luego tubo una idea. "Alfador, buen gatito encuentra a tu amo. Ve a buscarlo." Alfador salio corriendo como si supiera exactamente a donde ir pero corría tan rápido que Lucca se quedo a tras y pronto lo perdió.

Mientras tanto en el pueblo Magus vio a nada más y nada menos que a Schala. Ella le contó que había otra salida del palacio que conectaba con un continente lejano. Parece que después de todo si se salvo mas tierra después del desastre de Zeal. Schala acababa de llegar buscando a Janus. Schala no lo creyó al principio pero luego se dio cuenta de que Magus era en realidad Janus. Schala le dijo que le contara de todo y el lo hizo pero saltándose algunas partes. La aventura de Lavos si se la contó entera y termino contando hasta la fecha. Estaban sentados en la plaza que había sido construida recientemente y dos personas se dirigieron hacia ellos eran Crono y Marle. Después de estar como veinte minutos hablando con Schala se acordaron de que a lo que venían era a buscar a Lucca. Conociéndola si se perdía era en los lugares mas lejanos y que mas lejano que el pasado. Magus les contó a insistencias de Schala todo lo sucedido con lujo de detalle. Al terminar Schala le dio un pequeño regaño que comenzaba con "eso no se hace" y terminaba con "no lo vuelvas a hacer". Alfador llego hasta donde Magus pero Lucca no parecía estar con el así que todos incluyendo a Schala salieron a buscarla.

Cuando Lucca llego no los encontró pero vio al Epoch y se monto de inmediato. "Deben haber sido Crono y Marle. Mejor los busco des de al aire para irnos rápido." Mientras Lucca buscaba a sus amigos algo raro llego por el teletransportador que estaba cerca del pueblo era un pequeño Lavos. "No otro mas peleamos con esos mini Lavos cuando íbamos a activar el chrono trigger y aun así se nos quedo uno" Lucca vio un punto azul en el piso y supuso que era Alfador por lo que Magus debía estar cerca y efectivamente así fue. Lucca paso y rápidamente recogió a Alfador para que no le pasara nada y siguió hacia donde estaba Magus. Aterrizo el Epoch, Lucca se bajo y Alfador que parecía algo asustado se escondió bajo el asiento del piloto en el Epoch. "Magus, por ahí vine un mini Lavos." No venia sino que ya había llegado y comenzó la batalla. Lograron vencer al pequeño Lavos pero quedaron atrapados bajo tierra en una avalancha de nieve. "Parece que tendremos que esperar a que nos saquen. Otra vez atrapada."

"Quejarte no ayudara" Dijo Magus tan enojado como siempre.

"Si antes no te dije lo que te mereces es para que no me dejaras botada y aun así lo hiciste así que ahora si te lo digo" Y así pasaron los próximos quince minutos de Lucca diciéndole todos los insultos que se le ocurrieran y Magus empezó a perder la paciencia pero sabia que Schala se enojaría si Lucca no aparecía con vida.

"Pues si ya terminaste escúchame a mi" Dijo Magus. No tengo ni que decir que esos dos no se llevaban muy bien pero después de sacarse el enojo y cansarse de discutir hubo un gran silencio. Lucca muy aburrida le busco conversación a Magus y aunque parezca increíble acabaron teniendo una conversación civilizada. Hacia frió ya que la superficie estaba cubierta en nieve y mucha les había caído encima. Sin darse cuenta se abrazaron para mantenerse calientes hasta al fin los sacaron de allí.

"Que bonita pareja hacen" Dijo Schala al verlos.

"Si es verdad" Marle estuvo de acuerdo. "Me alegro mucho por los dos"

"Yo también" Dijo Crono.

Lucca y Magus se miraron y se pusieron rojos. "¡Esto no es lo que parece!" Mas tarde Lucca, Crono y Marle regresaron a su tiempo en el Epoch. Schala, Magus y Alfador se quedaron en el pasado hasta que un día Magus se precio por casa de Lucca supuestamente porque Alfador la echaba de menos claro que aunque no lo admitía el también extrañaba a Lucca tanto como su gato.

Fin

Notas: Este fanfic es muy viejo pero como no hay muchos lumas en español decidí ponerlo en el site.

Disclaimer: No soy dueña de Chrono Trigger.

xoxox xox xoxox

My Site: piratesboard DOT net SLASH mikari

Art Archives:  
mikaristar DOT deviantart DOT com  
mikaristar DOT sheezyart DOT com  
fanart-central DOT net SLASH profile-AzureMikari DOT php  
artgrounds DOT com SLASH gallery SLASH Mikari  
anipan DOT com SLASH 21462  
pinterest DOT com SLASH mikariazure SLASH  
pixiv DOT net SLASH member DOT php QUENTION id EQUAL 4828776


End file.
